An Elf's Tale
by Mazz Ninja
Summary: Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood and like a good Prince, he must find a suitable bride. Will he marry to please his father or to please his heart? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One Moltolas

This is my very first time writing for something like this so I do not own Legolas and I borrowed the name Banquo from my good friend Wil Shakespeare(  
  
*I replace the original chapter just to change Legolas's age because it seems to distress some readers:)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
'Up the stairs, to the right, third door on the left' Banquo sang to himself as he ran through the palace. He opened the door, only to find an elf maid tiding up the messy bed belonging to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"Looking good today, my Lady", he said with a wink. The young elf maid blushed with embarrassment and looked to the floor.  
  
  
  
"The master is not in the palace. He went out before sunrise" Banquo looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"Legolas? Up early? That cannot be so!" he said with a laugh, for he knew all too well how much his friend loved to sleep.  
  
  
  
The young elf maid's face turned serious. "I believe he was quarrelling with the king again last night" Banquo looked unamused. "I can guess where he is then. Good day my lady" he flashed her a heart melting smile as he bowed quickly and was on his way. There was only one place Legolas could be.  
  
Banquo rode past the villages and over the hill to the Moltolas River. That was their secret place. As boys, they would ride to the river whenever they needed to get away or just hang out. It was their place.  
  
  
  
Banquo climbed off his horse and tied it to a tree. He could hear the thump of Legolas's arrows hitting their target.  
  
  
  
"hello!" he yelled at Legolas "what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Legolas tried to ignore him "go away Banquo! I'm not in the mood"  
  
  
  
THUMP  
  
  
  
"Stupid rules"  
  
  
  
THUMP  
  
  
  
"Cant make my own decisions"  
  
  
  
THUMP  
  
  
  
"What are you mumbling over there" Banquo said as he sat by the river and removed his shirt and shoes.  
  
  
  
Legolas put down his bow and looked over at his friend. "Why cant I just be normal? Why can't I just have a normal life?" he said with a serious look, tilting his head to one side.  
  
  
  
"Well, what can I say? You're a freak. Get over it" Banquo said giving Legolas his back and preparing to jump in the river for a swim. It was an unusually hot day and Banquo wanted to make the most of it. As he was about to jump, he felt a solid object hitting his back hard. He turned to see Legolas picking up stones and throwing them at him!  
  
  
  
"What'd you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Because you're not listening to me! I'm suffering here and your not even bothering to help!"  
  
  
  
"What is it this time? Your father has found you a beautiful elf maiden that could easily win the Miss Middle Earth contest to be your bride. She also happens to have a very important father and now yours is pressuring you to marry her. I feel sorry for you Legolas. You really have a hard life!" he said as he jumped in the water splashing it everywhere, not leaving anything dry, including his friend.  
  
  
  
Legolas watched his friend for a moment and then proceeded to take off his shirt and shoes, "You don't understand! No one understands! I don't care about beauty or wealth or any of that stuff"  
  
  
  
"Oh let me guess," Banquo said mocking him, "you're going for personality right? Or better still, you want to marry for love!" he burst out laughing, falling back into the water.  
  
  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how spoiled you are!" Banquo stood up in the water, "Every girl in all of Mirkwood would kill to be your bride! Your father finds you the most gorgeous elves who come from the wealthiest and honourable families and all you ever do is complain! You're so ungrateful! I would swap with you any day!"  
  
  
  
"Listen you could get any girl in Mirkwood if you weren't so ugly and fat. They're all airheadesses, always giggling and flirting. They never say two words of sense put together and you expect me to marry one. Why do I have to get married now anyway? I'm only 2899 years old!" Legolas said as he walked toward the river, picking up some stones on his way.  
  
  
  
"Younger than you are married and settled. I wouldn't mind marrying now. What's so wrong with finding a companion for life, Legless?"  
  
Legolas instinctively threw the stones in his hand at his friend, who dived under the water to get away. "I told you not to call me that!"  
  
  
  
Legolas gave a big sigh. "All I ask for is a woman of sense and one that has a brain to think and speak for herself. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I don't think you could handle such a woman in any case", Banquo flashed a cheeky smile. Legolas jumped into the river and threw himself onto his friend and pushed him under the water. Before long, Banquo had the upper hand and wrestled Legolas in the water, proving his strength.  
  
  
  
He was not as handsome as Legolas but there was definitely something about him. He had a smile that could put out a fire. He had dark brown hair that was up to his shoulders and sea-green eyes, a thin face with manly features. He was slightly taller than Legolas and was well built.  
  
  
  
When he was just a boy, he was always teased at school because he was chubbier than all the other little elves. Once Legolas had convinced him to talk to the girl he liked. When he approached her, all he could manage to say was "hello there".  
  
The girl laughed at him and said "hey fatso, I'm surprised you're not eating". She started laughing at him, he voice like nails scratching on a blackboard. Then her friends joined in. Pretty soon everyone started laughing at him. It seemed as though the whole school was laughing at him. He still has nightmares about it till this day.  
  
  
  
After that, he and Legolas would go to their secret river every morning and swim for an hour. Then Banquo would take it further and go for a run. Before bed he would do 500 push ups. His determination made him loose weight and gain confidence. He promised himself he would never let anyone laugh at him again.  
  
  
  
He was now one of the handsomest Elves in the land- but he could not be compared with Legolas. After all, he was just a normal elf- Legolas was a prince. 


	2. Chapter Two Dilemma

Hey everybody: just a note I haven't read lord of the rings but I will soon so I don't exactly know how old Legolas is but this story isn't exactly according to the real thing. Lets just pretend this happened a while ago ok;) Yes Banquo is a character from Macbeth (my favourite character) I hope its going ok. I will try to use more formal language. Thanx for your great reviews!!! (again I replaced this chapter to change the age)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Legolas and Banquo laid under the shade of a tree by the river, their shirts and shoes chucked untidily on the ground next to them. They had been like this for the past hour. Legolas was so tired from the night before. He had quarrelled with his father and then was unable to sleep from thinking about what his father had told him. He looked over at his companion who was in deep sleep. With a loud sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to recall the events of the previous day.  
  
  
  
He ha d been out all day with Banquo as usual. They were training for the annual horse race.  
  
  
  
When he came home, his father summoned him to the conference room. He was, excepting to get told off for not attending the luncheon that his father had organised that day with Lord Haart of Skiltfield and his daughter Lady Marguel. He knew his father only wanted him to go so he could meet the daughter and maybe fall in love with her. What his father didn't know was that Legolas had already met Marguel and didn't like her one bit.  
  
  
  
As he opened the door, he found his older sister Lara and her husband Reza (LOL) in there too. Their presence indicated that it was a serious matter.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, come in and sit down" the King had said. The tone of his voice made Legolas nervous.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, my son, I will refrain from asking you why you didn't attend the luncheon today. Lara has informed me of your reason although, I cannot see how you could miss such a thing for horse training".  
  
  
  
Legolas turned to his sister who leaned over and held his hand.  
  
  
  
"Now Legolas, my son, you know how much I want you to be happy. It is my dearest wish in the world for my children to be content in their lives. Which brings me to your 2900 birthday."  
  
  
  
"You're going to buy me a dragon for my birthday?" Legolas interrupted excitedly jumping out of his chair. He had wanted a dragon since childhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
His father rolled his eyes and said "sit down Legolas that is not what I was referring to! I told you a thousand times! You cannot keep a dragon!"  
  
  
  
"Why not" Legolas pleaded, "Arwen sent me word that Lord Elrond bought her a dragon on her birthday and she's just a maiden!"  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon! Just because she is female doesn't mean she is not capable of looking after a dragon as males do!" Lara protested.  
  
  
  
"Enough! Legolas please abstain from interrupting me in future! Now where was I? Oh yes. Legolas I do not know if your aware or not but it has been our family tradition to marry at the age of 2900", his father said sarcastically. He had been bugging Legolas to find someone for the last 2 years. It seemed that time was running out.  
  
  
  
The King took a deep breath and continued "and since you are to turn 2900 this year, I have planned for you to meet all of the young elf maidens from all over Mirkwood at a ball in a month from today. You will pick a bride from among the ladies present and then your engagement will be announced on your birthday"  
  
  
  
Legolas stared at his father dumbfounded 'get married this year?', he thought. His father had not pressured him like this about this issue before and now Legolas was starting to panic.  
  
  
  
"Nooo! Father I do not wish to get married this soon" he yelled as he got out of his chair and walked over to his father's throne.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'this soon'? You have a whole year!"  
  
  
  
"Father how do you expect me to spend the rest of my life with someone that I've only known for a year?" he pleaded falling to his knees directly in front of his father's throne.  
  
  
  
"Legolas I want no arguments! Do you want to be the first in our entire family to break the tradition? There is no arguing! You're going to get married this year and that's final!"  
  
  
  
"But father."  
  
  
  
"No buts!"  
  
  
  
Legolas was so enraged that he stormed out of the room and ran to his bedchamber and locked the door. He went straight to the balcony and looked out at the stars. He felt so helpless, he needed to get away. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, Legolas! Open this door" it was the king calling for him outside his door. In a split second Legolas took a chance and climbed out of the balcony. He ran to the stables, got his horse and rode to Moltolas River where he could be alone with his thoughts. 


	3. Chapter Three Adelaide

Ok here's chapter 3. From now on I'm going to put up the chapters weekly. Ok thanks again for your reviews! You make it all worth the stress (I wrote and rewrote this chapter about 10 times) I wanted to make it perfect :D I hope you like it! Peace!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Legolas, Legolas! Open this door" it was the king calling for him outside his door. In a split second Legolas took a chance and climbed out of the balcony. He ran to the stables, got his horse and rode to Moltolas River where he could be alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He had been dreaming about the events of the day before but something had disturbed his sleep. Something was moving on his chest. He looked down and saw a huge spider crawling on him. He flicked it off with his hand with a loud "arghhhhh" and jumped to his feet. He immediately started pulling at his hair and brushing his skin in case something else had crawled on him. Suddenly he heard a laugh. A very high- pitched, cheerful laugh belonging to a female. He looked up at the tree which he was sleeping under and there he found her.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide! I knew it! I will never forgive you for this!" he said angrily.  
  
  
  
Legolas had not seen her for almost 6 months. She had been living in Lothlorien with Arwen and her family for the past 5 years to complete her education, only visiting Mirkwood in the holidays. Before that she lived in the palace in Mirkwood with her mother, her uncle the king and her cousins Legolas and Lara. Now that she has finished her education, she will return to palace once again.  
  
  
  
Adelaide jumped down from the tree and walked over to Legolas. She was almost as tall as him with long brown hair and clear green eyes. She was dressed very elegantly in a baby blue short sleeve dress, her hair flowing behind her. This was out of the ordinary for her. Legolas was used to seeing her wearing a shirt and knee length skirt with legging underneath with her hair tied back in a bun so she could be free to do what the boys did.  
  
  
  
"My dear cousin, you should have seen the look on your face" she fell into another fit of laughter. Legolas tried to ignore that. He looked her up and down making her suddenly feel self-conscious.  
  
  
  
"Well, you look very nice today" he said as he leaned over and gave her a hug at the same time, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, walked over to the river and threw her in!  
  
  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You son of an orc! You've ruined my dress!"  
  
  
  
"That's what you get for messin' with the Prince!" he said puffing up his chest and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
Banquo woke from the noise, "What's going on?" he said climbing to his feet. Then he saw her, "Princess Adelaide!" he shouted walking over to the river and pulling her up by the hand.  
  
  
  
"I missed you, where have you been?", he said giving her a hug.  
  
  
  
"Around, you know how it is" she stuttered. Adelaide was startled for two reasons. Firstly she didn't expect such a greeting from him. It had always been a simple hand shake or a punch on her arm. Secondly, her internal reaction was alarming. Her heart beat faster and her whole body trembled at his touch. She had never in her life experienced anything like that feeling and wondered what it could possibly mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I just read one of the reviews. I hope its not too predictable ( 


	4. Chapter Four The picnic

Hey thanx again for ur reviews heres chapter 4. peace!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Adelaide stared up at the ceiling. It was almost sunrise and she was still unable to sleep. It had been a month since she returned to Mirkwood and things have been quite awkward.  
  
  
  
Slowly, she got up from the big chair she was sleeping on and sat on the edge of the bed next to were Banquo laid. He was sleeping on one side of the bed and Legolas was on the other side.  
  
  
  
Her body shuddered as she watching Banquo. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Every feature on his face seemed flawless. His nose in perfect proportion, his lips so. kissable. She angrily gave herself a slap on the forehead, 'What am I thinking! That is Banquo! He is like a brother!' Suddenly Banquo rolled over in the bed and accidentally hit Legolas in the face with his hand. Legolas instinctively grabbed an imaginary arrow and shot it in the direction of the hand. All this while they slept.  
  
  
  
Adelaide laughed to herself as she watched them. It reminded her of the old times when they used stay up all night talking, playing and attempting to do their homework on Legolas's king size bed and then fall asleep there. The boys would wake up the next day will bruises and would wonder where they came from. Now Adelaide knew.  
  
  
  
Adelaide looked again at Banquo. Ever since she came back things have been different between them and she couldn't understand why. Why did she quiver at his touch? Why did her heat beat faster every time he said her name? It made her want to stay away from him but at the same time she desperately wanted to be near him. Why was happening? Why did she feel as though everything had changed? She hated change! She wanted everything to stay the same.  
  
  
  
While she was staring at Banquo contemplating her strange feelings, she failed to notice Legolas who had awoke and was standing right behind her.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" came his voice. Adelaide was so startled that she fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a big THUMP.  
  
  
  
Banquo leaped up from his sleep "what was that?" he said rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Legolas stood laughing at the spectacle he witnessed. Adelaide got up and pushed Legolas to the floor.  
  
  
  
"What'd you do that for?" he said still laughing hysterically. She turned and storm out of the room.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Banquo asked impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A picnic had been planned that day by the family to welcome Adelaide home.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Banquo set off to Moltolas River just after sunrise for a canoe ride. Legolas was to go to the picnic right after they finished.  
  
  
  
As they were paddling in the canoe, Banquo who was seated in the front turned to his friend and said "have you noticed Adelaide's strange behaviour?"  
  
  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Legolas asked although he knew exactly what Banquo was referring to.  
  
  
  
"I mean, she is the same with you but she is different with me, that is, she is distant. We used to be so close. Do you think I've done something to offend her?" he was visibly distressed and turned back to the front.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why she is acting this way. Maybe she is just upset because she won't be living with Arwen anymore. They were very good friends" Legolas said the first thing that came to his head. He had an idea about why Adelaide was acting this way but he needed to confirm it with her first.  
  
  
  
Banquo was satisfied with this answer and changed the subject.  
  
  
  
After 2 hours, they were back at shore again. They tied the canoe to a tree securely and got on their horses.  
  
  
  
"Will you not join us on the picnic?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"No I cannot. My mother is expecting me today. It is my sister's birthday. I will see you tomorrow." Banquo said as he rode off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas got to the picnic area and jumped off his horse tying it with the others. He found his father, his aunt (Adelaide's mother), his sister Lara and her husband Reza seated on a picnic mat on the ground with the food all spread out on it.  
  
  
  
"I see you have begun without me" he said collapsing on the mat beside his aunt, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"My dear Legolas, you were supposed to be here an hour ago"  
  
  
  
"Was I? Well I am sorry then. I suppose I lost track of time."  
  
  
  
"Don't be sorry my dear! Now tell me, what would you like to eat?" she began rummaging through the picnic basket for a plate to put the food on. The rest of the elves rolled their eyes. Legolas was his aunt's favourite and she spoiled him exceedingly.  
  
  
  
She handed him his plate and said "tell me all about the canoe ride".  
  
  
  
Legolas proceeded to tell his aunt all about the ride exaggerating the adventure and making himself out to be a hero. Although they all knew he was just making it up, they were dazzled by his charm and charisma. He was always the life of the party.  
  
  
  
Soon after, Legolas got to his feet. "I feel like taking a walk. Adelaide, would you do me the honour of accompanying me?" he offered his hand.  
  
  
  
"Of course" she said with a smile and grabbed his hand. They walked arm in arm along a tree lined path.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were far enough away from the others, Legolas said "Adelaide, have you been feeling alright lately?"  
  
  
  
Adelaide was surprised at his question "yes I have. Why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"You don't seem to be yourself" he looked concerned.  
  
  
  
Adelaide suddenly remember the events of the morning when Legolas caught her staring at Banquo "I don't know what you mean" she said avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide, how long have we known each other?" he said observing the trees along the path.  
  
  
  
"All our lives" she said looking at him closely.  
  
  
  
"And are we not the greatest of friends?"  
  
  
  
"Yes of course we are"  
  
  
  
"And do you trust me?" he stopped walking and faced her.  
  
  
  
"Yes without a doubt I do trust you. What are these questions leading to?" she said searching his face for a clue.  
  
  
  
"If you trust me, then why do you keep secrets from me?"  
  
  
  
Adelaide was shocked. She didn't know what he was trying to get to and this scared her. "I don't keep secrets from you. You know everything about me"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her straight in her eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Adelaide, are you in love with Banquo?"  
  
  
  
Adelaide's jaw almost hit the floor. "What?" she yelled. She looked around frantically and started paced up and down in front of him with one hand to her head. Then she stopped and turned to him.  
  
  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she said blushing.  
  
  
  
"No indeed it is not." He said with a laugh, "But I know you so well that I can tell". He took her arm into his again.  
  
  
  
"Oh Legolas! I don't know what has come over me! Can you imagine? Me in love? How could I let this happen? I know he will never think of me in that way. We are just friends. And you know my mother will never approve even though she knows his very well" she was becoming hysterical.  
  
  
  
Legolas gently moved her face toward his with his hand and said "Calm yourself, Adelaide! Look, he is my best friend. I can honestly say that there is no elf more deserving of you than Banquo. He will treat you as you rightly deserve to be treated. And he will make you the happiest maiden in all of Mirkwood."  
  
  
  
"What is this sudden wave of maturity that has come over you?" she said and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
"By the way, I hope you didn't hit your head too hard on the floor this morning" he said with a wink. She elbowed him in the gut and they began walking again, talking about the issue a little further, all the while, not noticing that they were being watched.  
  
  
  
"They will make a fine couple" the king said  
  
  
  
"I agree. I cannot think of anyone better for my Adelaide than Legolas" his sister said to him.  
  
  
  
"Yes indeed. We must make them fall in love by the deadline."  
  
  
  
"You cannot make them fall in love" Lara said slightly irritated.  
  
  
  
"And why not?", her aunt said sharply.  
  
  
  
"Why not put our effort into something that will secure the happiness of all parties involved?" the king added.  
  
  
  
"How about you wait till the ball" Reza said to the king  
  
  
  
"A fine idea my son" he said, giving Reza a pat on the back. "It is settled then. We will wait till the ball and if Legolas doesn't meet anyone he likes there, he shall marry Adelaide." 


	5. Chapter Five Charity Fair

Ok just another note: I made a change to Legolas's age. I hope this is not going too slow. Oh well heres chapter 5 cyas  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
Adelaide opened the door slowly. She tip toed into the room walking over dirty socks and smelly shoes holding her nose from the smell.  
  
  
  
"Legolas", she whispered as she approached his bed, "Legolas get uuuuup"  
  
  
  
He didn't move.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath, "LEGOLAS!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
He shot up in his bed "what, what" he said looking frantically around the room. He saw Adelaide and fell back into bed.  
  
  
  
"Get up!!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" he mumbled pulling the covers over his head.  
  
  
  
"Come on Legolas. We're going to be late! Please!" she said.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, he got out of his bed and went to wash up and get dressed.  
  
  
  
By the time he finished, Banquo had already arrived and was ready to go.  
  
  
  
They were to attend the Middle Earth Charity Fair in the great fields on the outskirts of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
They got to the fields and jumped off their horses. Lara was already there instructing the volunteer on what they must do and as soon as she saw them approach, she walked over to greet them.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming! Here put these on" she handed each of them a hood and cloak.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to wear these?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Because you are volunteers and you must not be recognised."  
  
  
  
"Well that's too bad Legolas. All the time you put into fixing up your hair and wearing your finest clothes have gone to waste. The ladies will not know who you are." Banquo teased.  
  
  
  
Legolas punched him in the arm and put his hood on.  
  
  
  
"Legolas I want you to go to the table next to the games stall over there and do the face painting for the children and Banquo you will be at the stall with the games. Adelaide you will come with me"  
  
  
  
She took Adelaide by the hand and led her to the other side of the field.  
  
  
  
Pretty soon everyone started arriving. There were Men and hobbits and dwarves too. It was quite an exhibition. Several scuffles broke out between the Men and the dwarves and Legolas and Banquo had to jump in before it got any further.  
  
  
  
The hobbits were all gathered in the middle of the field where Adelaide and a few other maidens were giving out free food. The food finished within the first half hour and they had to send word for more food to be made.  
  
  
  
Legolas was very attentive to his work and made the young children very happy.  
  
  
  
"There!" he said to Banquo "that was the 100th child and I will now take a well deserved break".  
  
  
  
Banquo did not reply. His mind was occupied with something else. He was staring straight ahead to the middle of the field were all the hobbits were gathered around the food, a smile formed on his face. Legolas put out a hand in front of his friend's face and waved it around. When Banquo didn't respond, Legolas followed his gaze. There stood Adelaide, handing out the food and chatting happily with the other volunteers.  
  
  
  
"Banquo!" Legolas shouted in Banquo's ear.  
  
  
  
"What? What?" he said putting a hand to his ear.  
  
  
  
"What were you staring at?" Legolas asked with a laugh, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. I was just observing the hobbits. They won't stop eating!" Banquo was visibly flushed  
  
  
  
"You cannot fool me!" Legolas said. He pulled back Banquo's hood and grabbed his head and said "oh Adelaide! I love you! Kiss me kiss me!" pretending to kiss Banquo who tried to push him away.  
  
  
  
"You know, you are what the Men refer to as 'whacked in the head'" he said to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"And you've 'got it bad', as the Men say"  
  
  
  
"Am I interrupted something?"  
  
  
  
They turned to see a beautiful elf maiden standing in front of them. Legolas immediately put his hands down and Banquo pulled his hook up.  
  
  
  
They both stood blushing for about 5 minutes. Then the lady spoke again.  
  
  
  
"My little brother wants to paint a dragon on his hand. They said you will do it"  
  
  
  
"Of course" Legolas said looking around for his equipment.  
  
  
  
He sat on his chair and placed the paints on the table.  
  
  
  
"Okay little one, you may sit here in front of me and put your hand out on the table."  
  
  
  
The little boy did as he was told. "What's your name?" Legolas asked him  
  
  
  
"My name is Leith. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Legolas"  
  
  
  
"Really? The prince of Mirkwood is also called Legolas. Were you named after him?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I was" Legolas was surprised that the boy didn't recognise him "have you never seen him?"  
  
  
  
"No. Is he handsome?"  
  
  
  
"Yes he is very handsome" Legolas said with a laugh, "what does your name mean?"  
  
  
  
"My name meets lion in one of the human languages called Arabic"  
  
  
  
"Does it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. My mother was a human but she died long ago" he looked sad.  
  
  
  
"Leith you had better go now. Our aunt is waiting for you" his sister said.  
  
  
  
The little boy thanked Legolas and went off to find his aunt. His sister watched him go then turned to Legolas and said "thank you sir, how much was that?"  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing, you do not need to pay"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yes of course"  
  
  
  
They stood facing each other for a couple of minutes, both looking to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Do you live in Mirkwood?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I do. Do you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I just moved here a couple of months ago."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see. Where were you living before?"  
  
  
  
"I was living in Gondor with my father. But he has died"  
  
  
  
"Oh I am sorry"  
  
  
  
"No don't be"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her. Her eyes were a very strange colour, like nothing he had ever seen before. They looked black from far but on closer examination, they looked dark blue. The colour of the night.  
  
  
  
"My dear, the carriage is waiting." An older woman said to the girl.  
  
  
  
"I must go" the maiden said to Legolas walking off.  
  
  
  
"Wait! You have not told me your name" Legolas said walking after her.  
  
  
  
"My name? You have not told me your name either"  
  
  
  
"Well then, my name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood" he said pulling off his hood.  
  
  
  
The maiden laughed sweetly. "Do you really expect me to believe that you are the prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
  
  
She turned and climbed into the carriage leaving Legolas standing alone. 


	6. Chapter Six At long last

Hey everybody! Thanx for your great reviews! You guys are sooo sweet! I think im just going to update everyday. Ive got nothing to do anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you see her hair? Ringlets of gold I believe! I have never seen hair like that! And her eyes I think they're navy blue if that's possible. I've never before such eyes. Did you see them?" Legolas beamed with joy as he sat on the edge of Moltolas River. It seemed to get more beautiful by the day and they made the effort to spend as much time there as they could.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes I saw them for the billionth and first time! And if you ask me that question again I'll wrestle you!" Banquo said a little irritated. They were discussing the mysterious girl he met at the Charity Fair. Legolas had not stopped talking about her since that day.  
  
  
  
"Enough!" Adelaide said putting her book down, "Legolas you only met this girl once for less that 10 minutes and you're acting like you're in love with her!"  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know! She's just so, so" he waved his arms around in a circular motion in the air trying to find the words.  
  
  
  
"So, what?" Adelaide interrupted, "do you know anything about her beside her hair and her eyes?"  
  
  
  
"Well," he paused for a while, "I know that she just moved to Mirkwood because her father died. And before that she lived in Gondor"  
  
  
  
"And she has a little brother" Banquo said  
  
  
  
"Called Leith" Legolas added  
  
  
  
"Well I don't think you'll ever see her again. Unless you go around knocking on all the doors in Mirkwood" Adelaide said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"I will do whatever it takes!" Legolas said bravely.  
  
  
  
"Your going to knock on every door and say 'does a beautiful young maiden live here with blue eyes, blonde hair and a little brother'? What an excellent plan! You'll find her in no time" She said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do then? Just give up. She could be the one for me"  
  
  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know it's just a feeling I have. There's something about her but I cant put my finger on it. Are you going to help me or not?" he said and looked to the ground. He looked so sad that Adelaide felt sorry for him and said  
  
  
  
"Oh alright! We'll help you. Why don't you ask your father to invite all the young maidens from Mirkwood to the ball instead of just the rich ones?"  
  
  
  
"The ball! Yes that's it! Brilliant idea Adelaide!" he grabbed her face and kissed her quickly on the forehead. Then ran over and climbed on his house. "I will go to my father directly. See you at the palace".  
  
  
  
Adelaide and Banquo watched him leave then sat back down under the tree. Adelaide began reading her book again and Banquo laid on the ground with his hands behind his head.  
  
  
  
Adelaide could not concentrate on her book at all. It was very awkward because they had never once been alone together without Legolas since her return.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide, can I ask you something?" Banquo said sitting up and crossing his legs.  
  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
  
"Are you angry with me? Have I done something to offend you?"  
  
  
  
She put down her book, "No indeed. You have not done anything of the sort!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why are you always trying to avoid me? It seems as though you are" he looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath, "I am not avoiding you, just, I don't know, I guess I have not been myself lately"  
  
  
  
"I see" he said disappointed with her answer and he looked straight ahead at the river trying to decide whether to jump in or not- anything to get out of this uncomfortable situation.  
  
  
  
"Banquo I hope I have not hurt you" she said moving closer to him.  
  
  
  
He remained silent.  
  
  
  
Adelaide got up and stood directly in front of him his view.  
  
  
  
"I have hurt" she said firmly.  
  
  
  
"No you haven't" he said as he stood up, now they were face to face.  
  
  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
  
  
"It's just that I feel like everything has changed Adelaide" he looked in her eyes, "I thought we were closer than this"  
  
  
  
"We are"  
  
  
  
"No, we don't talk like we used to. It's not the same."  
  
  
  
"No! Don't say that"  
  
  
  
"It's true!"  
  
  
  
"So what's going to happen? You don't want to be my friend anymore?" she seemed to be on the point of tears.  
  
  
  
"No, no that's not what I want", he took a step toward her, "You know, every year that you were away, the only thing I've looked forward to is seeing you."  
  
  
  
"Really?" she said trying to hide the pleasure she felt hearing him say that.  
  
  
  
"Yes, really" he said, raising one of his hands to brush away some of her hair from her eye. While doing so, he found himself softly tracing her face, down her cheek and over jaw line, to her chin.  
  
  
  
"I missed you so much", he took another step closer so that their feet were touching, "I don't want to loose you. ever" he said softly  
  
  
  
"Me either" she whispered.  
  
  
  
They stood, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Banquo leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Adelaide slowly moved her hands up over him, and rested them on his shoulders as the gentle kiss turned into something deeper. All their yearning for each other that had been kept hidden over the years was released in this one kiss. It was like the perfect dream, the sun seemed to shine brighter, the birds sang sweeter, at the same time the whole world seemed to stand still just to let this moment last forever.  
  
  
  
But then, reality set in and Banquo broke away  
  
  
  
"Adelaide, I, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said backing away not taking his eyes off her. Then he turned and got on his horse. By the time Adelaide realised what had just happened, he was gone. 


	7. Chapter Seven Heart and Soul

Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
"Lara, did you make sure father invited everyone?" Legolas said barging into the study.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I made sure he did don't worry. Who ever you're looking for will definitely be there"  
  
  
  
"Thank you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "have you seen Adelaide?"  
  
  
  
"She's out in the garden I believe"  
  
  
  
Legolas ran out into the garden to tell Adelaide the good news. She was walking along the tree lined path toward the fountain in the middle of the garden.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide! Lara has told me that my father already sent out the invitations!"  
  
  
  
"That's good to hear" she gave him a weak smile and kept walking.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" he said. He stood in front of her to stop her from walking.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is the matter. Does there always have to be something wrong?" she looked at him and knew that if he asked her anymore she would surely tell him about Banquo but she wasn't ready to, "I've just got a slight headache" she said making up any reason so Legolas wont pester her.  
  
  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious" Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Banquo?" she asked. Her mouth was working faster than her brain and as soon as the words left her lips, she instantly regret it.  
  
  
  
"No I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'm going now to see him. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
  
  
"No I'd rather not thank you"  
  
  
  
Now it was evident that Adelaide was upset because of Banquo. Legolas decided not to question her just yet until she's had time to cool off.  
  
  
  
He walked over to the stables to get his horse. "Good day sir, your horse is ready" said the stable manager. He climbed on and kicked it with his foot but it wouldn't move. "Come on Chelsea! I'm in a hurry" the horse still wouldn't move. Legolas gave it one last hard kick and it leaped up in the air making Legolas fall into the mud.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok sir?" the stable manager said giving him a hand up.  
  
  
  
"Great! My royal cloak is dirty!" he took it off and handed it to the stable manager. "See that it gets clean."  
  
  
  
"Would you like another horse sir?"  
  
  
  
"No I will walk"  
  
  
  
He couldn't be bothered going back to his room to change and resolved to just go the way he was to Banquo's house to see him.  
  
  
  
On the way he passed through the market place and as he walked, he couldn't fight thoughts about the mysterious girl from the charity fair. How could someone he met for such a short time leave such a big impression on him? Or was it because she didn't throw herself at him like all the other girls do that made him want to know more about her? What was so good about her anyway? She could be nothing like what he imagined. May questions twirled around in his head but where interrupted when a man bumped into him from behind. He was carrying so many boxes that he couldn't see where he was going.  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon sir, I did not see you" he said and he kept walking.  
  
  
  
Legolas was puzzled by such behaviour and watched the man walk through the town in a zigzag fashion.  
  
  
  
As he watched, Legolas saw a young maiden carrying two large bags of fruit with a little boy next to her holding a small bag walking in the opposite direction to the man with the boxes.  
  
  
  
The man with the boxes didn't see the girl and bumped straight into her knocking the bags out of her hands and making the fruit in the bags roll all over the ground. She dropped to the ground straight away to pick them all up before they got squashed by bystanders.  
  
  
  
Legolas ran over to help her. "Please let me do it" he said to her and she stood up and watched him put all the fruit back into the bags.  
  
Legolas finished packing the fruit into the bags and stood up to give them to the lady and as he did, he realise that it was none other than the mysterious girl from the Charity Fair!  
  
  
  
"Thank you kind sir" she said sweetly.  
  
  
  
Legolas was speechless and couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
  
  
"You're the one that painted the dragon for me at the fair!" said the little boy.  
  
  
  
The maiden looked at him for second and said "you are right my love, he is the artist from the fair"  
  
  
  
"Yes that would be me", he said with a smile, glad that she remembered him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you again sir for helping me" she said looking into his eyes. He felt as if her eyes had put him in a trance, he could not take his eyes of hers no matter how much he tried.  
  
  
  
"Layla lets go I'm tired" he brother called out, tugging at her cloak.  
  
  
  
Their gaze broke when she looked down at her brother blushing at what had just occurred. "Yes my dear, we will go now"  
  
  
  
Legolas still stared at her, "Layla. That is your name. It is very beautiful"  
  
  
  
"Thank you", she hesitated for a minute, "I must go home now. Can I have my things back?"  
  
  
  
"I will carry them for you if you like"  
  
  
  
"You're too kind sir"  
  
  
  
She walked ahead holding her little brother's hand and Legolas caught up to her.  
  
  
  
"So are you going to the ball?", he desperately wanted to hear her talk more and tried to start a conversation.  
  
  
  
"I have been invited. I daresay everyone has. But I am not sure if I can come"  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because I don't have anything fit to wear to a ball. Everyone will be dressed elegantly and it would be a crime if I don't"  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter what other people think. You should come anyway" she smiled at his comment.  
  
  
  
"Will you be there?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Legolas was surprised at her question but then realised that she still didn't believe he was the prince. He looked down at his clothes and remembered that he didn't have his royal cloak on so there was no way she would believe him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I will, so you have to be there too" he said.  
  
  
  
She blushed and looked to the ground.  
  
  
  
They came to a small white cottage and as they approached it, Leith let go of his sister's hand and ran to the door and opened it. Layla led Legolas in to where the kitchen was and he put down the bags. Then he made his was back outside the door to leave. Layla went after him and stood at the door.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much sir. You have been very kind to us." She said again.  
  
  
  
"It was nothing" he turned to leave but decide to take a chance "what are you doing now?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I might read a book"  
  
  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you yes" she said taking his hand and closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
They walked to Moltolas River and talked non stop the whole time. It was not a long walk from her house but they walked very slowly. When they got to Moltolas he said "this is it. The ultimate getaway"  
  
  
  
"Its very beautiful" she sat as she sat on the grass under a tree. Legolas sat beside her.  
  
  
  
"Do you meet Adelaide here everyday?" she enquired. Legolas told her all about Adelaide and Banquo. It just came so natural to tell her these things and she listened attentively.  
  
  
  
"Not everyday, but most of the time. When we were kids we came here everyday and sometimes we would camp out here in the holidays. Just the three of us" he recalled, staring out into the river.  
  
  
  
"Just the three of you" she repeated and he looked at her again.  
  
  
  
"You know, I feel like I've known you all my life"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Me too. It's a strange feeling is it not? I think will be become good friends"  
  
  
  
"So do I" but of course he didn't want to be just good friends. No one he had ever met had slipped into his heart so easily and so quick as Layla.  
  
  
  
They heard a horse coming closer and someone jumped off and come toward them.  
  
  
  
"Legolas where have you been I want to talk to you" Banquo said through gasps.  
  
  
  
Then he saw that there was a female next to Legolas. He quickly collect himself and said "oh, I am sorry I did not realise that you had someone with you. I will see you later then"  
  
  
  
"No wait", Layla said as she stood up, "you do not have to leave." She turned to face Legolas "it's getting late. I must go. Thank you for your kindness" she curtsied and then left.  
  
  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Banquo said "was that.?"  
  
  
  
"Yes it was" Legolas interrupted excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Really? How did you find her?"  
  
  
  
Legolas proceeded to tell his friend what had happened at the market place.  
  
  
  
  
  
After that they sat silently looking out at the river.  
  
  
  
"Its amazing how quickly we connected. I feel like I've known her all my life and I can tell her anything" Legolas said breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"Yes" was all Banquo could manage to say, he kept thinking about Adelaide. 'I HAVE known her all my life' he thought, 'but I can't even tell her how I feel'.  
  
  
  
"I mean, I could've just left her at home like that, but I didn't I took a chance, something just came over me and I took a chance. It must be fate!"  
  
  
  
"Aha" was Banquo's reply.  
  
  
  
"Then I brought her here and we made mad passionate love"  
  
  
  
"Aha"  
  
  
  
"Banquo!! Did you hear anything I said?" he said grabbing Banquo by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I just have other things on my mind" he said.  
  
  
  
"What is it? Anything to do with Adelaide?"  
  
  
  
"How did you know? Did she tell you anything?"  
  
  
  
"No she didn't. I'm guessing it has something to do with her. I saw her just now at the palace and she was not in a good mood. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh it's nothing" he didn't know how to tell Legolas what happened and decided not to say anything at all.  
  
  
  
"Banquo, you know I can read you like a book. Something went on between you and Adelaide and I demand to know what it is! I could help you!" Legolas said rising to his feet.  
  
"Alright, I will tell you"  
  
  
  
Legolas sat back down next to Banquo.  
  
  
  
"We. how should I put this? We kissed" he said blushing  
  
  
  
Legolas laughed, "you mean a peck on the cheek?". He knew his friend was very shy when it came to things of this nature.  
  
  
  
"No you halfwit! I mean a real kiss!"  
  
  
  
Legolas fell on the floor laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh I wish I never told you!" Banquo said angrily.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Legolas said between laughs.  
  
  
  
He calmed himself down and sat up and said "please, Banquo continue. What happened after that?"  
  
  
  
"I just panicked and I left. I left her here by herself"  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know what came over me. She would never want me now"  
  
  
  
"How do you know that? Banquo, when I saw her today she asked about you"  
  
  
  
"Really?" Banquo's face suddenly lit up.  
  
  
  
"Yes. She has been at the palace all day. Go and talk to her. It's worth a try"  
  
  
  
Banquo stood up and when to leave "thank you" he said and left. 


	8. Chapter Eight

HEY PPL I DECIDED TO SPLIT CHAPTER 7 UP INTO TWO BECAUSE ITS SO BLOODY LONG I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE SO MUCH ANYWAY CYAS  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
  
  
Banquo looked up at the balcony contemplating whether or not to throw a rock or call out to get Adelaide's attention.  
  
  
  
She was standing there in her balcony looking up at the night sky with a plain expression on her face and Banquo could not tell what she was thinking.  
  
  
  
He was torn up inside about what had happened when he walked out on Adelaide after they. kissed. Banquo could hardly bring himself to admit it. He loved Adelaide, more than anything. But how does she feel about him? He didn't know. All he knew was that she would probably not want to have anything to do with him now that he crossed the line, but, as Legolas said, it's worth a try. In any case, he didn't want to loose her. Even if it meant just being friends.  
  
  
  
But he had to tell her exactly what was going on inside his head. He looked up at the balcony again but it was empty.  
  
  
  
"Banquo" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Adelaide.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
  
  
"I have come to see you"  
  
  
  
"To see me or to talk to me?" she must've seen him staring up at her.  
  
  
  
"Well, both" he said blushing.  
  
  
  
"Go on" she said folding her arms across her chest and giving him her back.  
  
  
  
"I have to explain something to you Adelaide." She didn't move.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide look at me, I'm about to pour my heart and soul out to you. The least you can do is look at me."  
  
  
  
She hesitated for a few seconds and then turned and faced him.  
  
  
  
"Adelaide, we have been through a lot of good times and bad and. Well. there's no other way to say this so I'm just going to say it." He paused for a moment, and then said "Adelaide, I have fallen in love with you"  
  
  
  
Adelaide stood staring at him wide eyed and amazed. Banquo felt uncomfortable by her reaction and resolved to leave immediately.  
  
  
  
"Now I see I have distressed you by my confession. I will leave you, good night my lady" he started to walk away.  
  
  
  
"No wait!" Adelaide yelled, "I want to know something"  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked back to face her again and said "what is it?"  
  
  
  
"I want to know when"  
  
  
  
"When what?"  
  
  
  
"When did you fall in love with me?"  
  
  
  
Banquo was surprised at her question. He had never really thought about when he fell in love with her. All he knew was how much he loved her.  
  
  
  
He took a moment to think, then began to speak "do you remember that day when Legolas had convinced me to talk to Elizabel and she called me a fatso?"  
  
  
  
Tears slowly started falling from her eyes and she nodded "yes I remember"  
  
  
  
"That day, everyone was laughing at me even Legolas thought it was funny" he laughed and then continued, "but you were the only one that didn't laugh at me"  
  
  
  
She tried to smile but her emotions took over and she began to cry uncontrollably. All this time she thought he hadn't taken notice of that incident.  
  
  
  
Banquo reached over and pulled her into his arms and slowly kissed her hair.  
  
  
  
"Then afterward" he continued, "You said to me, 'Banquo, you shouldn't pay attention to what she says, you will always be handsome to me', and from then on, I knew that I was in love with you"  
  
  
  
Her sobs got louder and Banquo tightened his hold on her "its ok, its ok" he kept whispering as he softly stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
They stayed in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Then Adelaide slowly broke away from him. She could hear her mother calling her up in her room.  
  
  
  
"I must go" she said softly. She gave Banquo a quick kiss on the lips and turned to leave. She took a few steps and then turned to face him again  
  
  
  
"Banquo" she said  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"For loving me back" she turned again and Banquo watched her disappear into the palace. He felt as though he was walking on air. Her words kept ringing in his head.  
  
  
  
He decided to go to Moltolas. 'No point in going home', he thought. It would be another sleepless night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY PPL! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN A WHILE BECAUSE IM GOING ON A HOLIDAY SO YEAH TAKE CARE =O) 


	9. Chapter Nine The Ball

A/N: Good day good people! I was going to stop writing for a while because I am to go on a holiday next week and will have to spend my time buying some things and packing my clothes (not to mention finish reading the fellowship of the ring because it's due back to the library very soon) But no! I could not do it! I have tried to keep away from the computer as much as possible but I am a weak human and it has a great power over me that draws me to it whenever I pass it. So I decided to surrender to temptation and write another chapter before I leave for my (4 days and 3 nights) holiday. I would also like to add as a warning to my most beloved critics that the rest of the story may contain some things that are not completely according to Mr. Tolkien's view of Middle Earth:O I hope you will bare the shock as best as possible. But I hope that at any rate, you will still read and enjoy my story (and review!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sat waiting under the tree near the river. 2 weeks had past since he first brought Layla here yet it felt like a lifetime. Since that day, they had spent many hours alone near the river talking and laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had never in his life met anyone like her. She was so fun and easy going yet there was something mysterious about her. She was often cheerful and radiant and always laughing. Yet, some moments she was very quiet and though she didn't say anything of it, Legolas could feel that there was something troubling her. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day before, he had taken her to Baton D'Logue, a hill on the other side of Moltolas River. They were getting along fine until the issue of love came up.  
  
  
  
'I am determined that nothing less than the deepest love with lead me to matrimony' he had said.  
  
  
  
'You are luck then' she had said to him bitterly, 'there are others in this world who cannot marry for love even if they wished'  
  
  
  
He laughed and said 'why not. Everyone has a choice whether to marry for love or for other reasons'  
  
  
  
'Some people don't have a choice. There are other things that are involved' she said  
  
  
  
'Like what?'  
  
  
  
'I do not wish to discuss it with you' she said to him coldly. Legolas tried to reconcile but she remained silent and there was a strong sense of discomfort in the air between them.  
  
After a few minutes she said 'I must go' and left him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So there he sat, under the tree, thinking about what he should do.  
  
  
  
"I knew I'd find you here" came her voice suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Hello Layla. You look beautiful today"  
  
  
  
"Thank you" she said blushing. She was her normal self again. She walked over to him slowly and kneeled down right in front of him.  
  
  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" she said softly looking at him straight in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"I do not know what you are speaking of" Legolas said looking away, unable to stop himself from smiling.  
  
  
  
"The dress! I cannot keep it!" she said raising her voice a little.  
  
  
  
Legolas had asked Adelaide to find him a gown suitable for the ball. Something that was both unique and simple. Then he wrapped it up in a big box ad left it on Layla's door step before he came to Moltolas. He thought that maybe this gift would persuade her to forgive him for what he said the day before.  
  
  
  
"It is yours!" he said with a serious face, "you cannot give it back"  
  
  
  
"You have been so kind to me already"  
  
  
  
"Then there's no need to take it back! You have got a dress and now you must come to the ball!"  
  
  
  
"You are such a good friend to me" she emphasised the word friends but Legolas took no notice, "We have been spending so much time together and yet, you still have not told me your real name"  
  
  
  
"You will see tonight" he said giving her a sneaky look.  
  
  
  
They heard a horse coming toward them. It was Adelaide. She dismounted from her horse and ran to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"You are wanted Legolas" she said as she handed him a letter. He quickly read it and then said "I must go Layla, I will see you tonight" he jumped on his horse and was gone.  
  
  
  
"We finally meet" Adelaide said taking Layla's hand.  
  
  
  
"Yes. It is nice to see you. I have hear much of you"  
  
  
  
"And I you" Adelaide said with a wink. Legolas would not stop talking about her.  
  
  
  
"Will you be attending the ball tonight?" Layla asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes of course" Adelaide said, astonished by her question, "You have not met the royals of Mirkwood I take it?"  
  
  
  
"I have not. But I am hoping to see them at the ball. Although, now I do not wish to go"  
  
  
  
"Why not? You have a dress!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but all the maidens there will look to be like princesses. And I will be nothing compared to them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come with me. I will help you if you like. You will be the belle of the ball!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stood staring at himself in the looking glass. 'Tonight is the night' he kept saying to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Banquo walked in and looked at his friend. "Very nice!" he teased. "Tonight is the night" Legolas said, not taking his eyes off the looking glass.  
  
  
  
Banquo looked at him in astonishment.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you're rushing this a little bit? You hardly know her"  
  
  
  
"No, but I feel like I know her", he said and walked over to Banquo and grabbed him by the shoulders; "She is the one Banquo! The one!" he said as he shook his friend violently.  
  
  
  
Then they heard another knock on the door and Reza came in.  
  
  
  
"Come on Legolas! We are about to make the grand entrance!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER AT THE BALL:  
  
Legolas bowed to each girl as his father introduced them but he took no notice of their names or who their fathers were. He looked around the hall but could not see Layla anywhere. He was beginning to have doubts that she would even turn up when Adelaide came to him. She gave Legolas a big hug and said "look there, on the stairs"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked up and saw her. Layla was wearing the dress he had bought her and it fitted her perfectly. It was long sleeved and sliver and had a single line of diamonds on the edges. Her golden curls hung down over her dress, her eyes bright with excitement.  
  
  
  
Legolas wanted to run to her but saw that Banquo had received her at the bottom of the stairs and they made their way toward him.  
  
  
  
When they approached him, Layla looked at him smiling. She truly looked angelic.  
  
  
  
Banquo cleared his voice and announced in a loud voice, "Prince Legolas, I would like to present to you, Lady Layla" and he gave her hand to Legolas.  
  
  
  
Layla was quiet embarrassed as she notice that everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention toward her.  
  
  
  
Legolas pulled her closer to him and said, "Would you like to dance with me, my lady?"  
  
  
  
Without waiting for an answer he put one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other and began dancing.  
  
"You really are the prince!" Layla whispered excitedly.  
  
  
  
"I am! And all this time you did not believe me!"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry! I am so embarrassed. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she said sincerely.  
  
  
  
"Of course", he said with a laugh and they continued dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you look at them! They look so perfect together don't you think?" Adelaide said to Banquo.  
  
  
  
"Not as perfect as we are together", he said, bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and said "let's dance" and then led the way to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Legolas danced the whole night with Layla and everyone around them began to talk about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Who is she?' they all wondered. 'Who is her father' the king asked.  
  
  
  
No one knew who this mysterious girl was and where she came from.  
  
  
  
Halfway through a dance Legolas said, "I am tired do you mind if we take a break?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all, can we go out into the garden. I really wish to see it" Legolas led her out into the garden.  
  
  
  
After a while, Legolas said "Layla, I have to tell you something important"  
  
  
  
"And I you. But you can go first"  
  
  
  
"Very well. Layla, I have known you less than a month but I already feel a deep connection with you", he leaned over to her and gently kissed her soft lips. He leaned back out again to look at her face and, taking her hands into his, he said "will you be my wife?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him in absolute shock and did not say a word.  
  
  
  
Legolas tightened his grip on her hands and smiled nervously. "Say something" he said. This seemingly moment of great joy now looked to be a complete disaster.  
  
  
  
She paused a while, he could tell she was holding back tears. She gently pulled away from him. "I am sorry Legolas"  
  
  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
  
  
"I tried to convince myself that we were just friends." She began to cry softly "I cannot marry you"  
  
  
  
Legolas turned away in disbelief. He tried to be angry at her but couldn't bring himself to. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go.  
  
  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and rested his head on her forehead "why?" he pleaded "I love you!"  
  
  
  
"No! Please do not say such things!" she yelled pushing him (gently) away.  
  
  
  
"Give me a reason! I thought you felt the same way"  
  
  
  
"It is not because I don't want to marry you. I can't marry you! I am betrothed!" she wept. She looked at him bewildered for a few seconds, then ran out of the castle crying hysterically.  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW! THAT' WAS DRAMATIC C U GUYS IN A WEEK! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten The Letter

A/N: they ppl I'm back home now. Kinda sunburnt and my whole body is aching but other than that I'm feeling great so yeah, here's chapter 10: Btw the places that are mentioned in this chapter, I have no idea if anyone actually lives there like Rohan fargorn, isengard. I just looked at the map in the book and that's where I got it from. I think that's the place were the horse loving people live right? Anyway I need to sleep badly Bye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas did not sleep all night. He sat up all night in his room trying to think about what he did wrong to make her leave him. He heard a knock on the door and ignored it. A few minutes later he heard Adelaide say "Legolas please open the door I need to give you something". He did not move from his position on the floor in the balcony. Then the door swung open and Adelaide and Banquo came tumbling in. They walked over to him and without saying a word, Banquo handed a letter to him. Legolas took it and opened it slowly. It read as follows:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
  
  
I am sorry to cause you so much pain. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I think at this point you will be thinking the worst of me, but I cannot live knowing that you hate me or think ill of me so I will try to explain to you my situation by relating the whole of y history:  
  
  
  
Several years ago, I lived in Gondor with my mother and father and Leith my little brother. We did not have very much money, so my mother taught me how to read and write at home. After she died, we moved to a small village in Isengard in Rohan. I was not permitted to further my education because we were too poor to pay the charge. After some time, my father met an educated man by the name of Verdan who offered to educate me for no cost. This act of his was very noble in my eyes and he showed me great kindness and patience in our daily lessons. After about 2 years as my teacher, he asked my father for my hand in marriage. I was a bit hesitant at first because I felt that I did not know him as well as I should but my father persuaded me to accept him, "for honour" he kept saying to me and so I agreed to marry him.  
  
  
  
During our engagement period, I got to know him much better than before and he was not at all the man I supposed. He had an extremely bad temper which he masked from me during the years he taught me. He would more than often shout and swear at me and even beat me. When I told my father, he would not help me and only say "your doing this for honour, for me" and sometimes just sit in the room and watch him shout and swear at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
After 2 years of endless misery, I discovered something that changed everything. On the night before our wedding day, Verdan slipped out the real reason my father consented to our marriage. Verdan had given my father money to pay off his debts and all he asked for in return was to marry me. My father had agreed to sell off his only daughter for money. You might imagine my reaction to learn this unhappy truth and while they slept that night, I took my brother and ran away.  
  
  
  
I left to my uncle's house Fargorn. After a week's stay we heard news that Verdan had sent out a search party all over Rohan to find me. On hearing this news, my uncle told us to pack our things and escorted me and my brother to Mirkwood to stay there. He rented a cottage for us and left a servant with us to look after us. We were told to call her our aunt to avoid suspicion and not go out in public places too much. We told anyone who asked that we were from Gondor and that our father had died. This plan worked for a while and after a couple of months we were able to live normal lives in Mirkwood. That is when I met you.  
  
  
  
  
  
I cannot express to you how much I appreciate your kindness my dear Legolas, and I greatly wish I could repay you but I don't know how.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the night of the ball, I came home and found that Verdan's searchers discovered us and raided the cottage and took my brother hostage, forcing me to go with them. I could only manage to write this letter to you before I leave. I am on my way back to Rohan to get married to Verdan or he will kill my father. I will have to bear it for our family honour.  
  
  
  
  
  
I beg that you will in time forget me and find someone more deserving of you. You are truly the kindest person I have ever known. Thank you.  
  
I must go now Goodbye  
  
Layla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas handed the letter over to Banquo who scanned through it and handed it to Adelaide.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" Adelaide asked after she read the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go after her"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas are you sure that's wise" asked Banquo  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never mind that now. I can't just let her leave like that. It's not fair! What kind of a father would give away his daughter like that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Banquo asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No that won't be necessary. I will go on my own but I don't want anything we've said to leave this room" he said throwing some clothes into a bag and putting on a jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must be on my way" he gave them each a quick hug and left. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Broken Hearted

"And where will you live?" the king asked Banquo. He was in the conference room being interrogated by the King and Adelaide's mother, Princess Versa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will take a cottage near my parent's house"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A princess living in a cottage?" Princess Versa said eyeing him harshly, "that would be the death of me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon my lady, but princess Adelaide and I have discussed the issue and she does not have a problem with it" Banquo said softly, he was beginning to feel very intimidated by them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course she would say that, to please you" the king said. He turned to his sister and said "she fancies herself in love with him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But we are in love, your majesty"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do not know the meaning of love!" Princess Versa snapped back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your majesty, we have known each other for years. Please! This is not something that happened overnight. It was a progress over the years" Banquo pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Banquo listen to me my son, I believe that we both want what is best for Adelaide" the king said hovering over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes that's right" Banquo said eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you will do anything for her?" the king said raising his left brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes anything" Banquo said leaning forward in his chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you love her and want what is best for her, then you must let her go" Princess Versa said hard-heartedly leaning over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But." Banquo began  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want her to be happy don't you? Even if it is not with you" the king interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I want her to be happy" Banquo said slowly  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it is settled then, you must go and tell Adelaide that your relationship is over" Princess Versa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Banquo stumbled out of the room speechless and unable to comprehend what had just occurred.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached over for the wall to support himself and leaned back on it. All that he could think about was the bottom line: he could not marry Adelaide.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Banquo? Is that you my love?" he heard Adelaide call from all the way across the hall. Without thinking he pushed himself off the wall and ran out of the entrance of the palace not looking back. He ran to his horse and jumped on. As he rode away, he could hear Adelaide calling him in the distance, confusion and distress in her voice but he did not dare look back at her. Tears welled in his eyes from the realisation that he was the cause of her distress but there was nothing he could do. They were right. He could not provide her a life for a princess and she deserved better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adelaide watched as Banquo rode off on his horse and wondered why he was in such a hurry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come here my child" the king called out from behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know what is the matter with Banquo, uncle?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adelaide we need to have a word with you, come into the conference room" her mother said taking her by the hand and leading her into the room. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Agony

A/N: I have rewritten this chapter a billion and three times so tell me what you think ppl. I tried to make it as dramatic as possible. Let me just assure you that this story has a happy ending so relax ok!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas jumped off his horse and walked to the gate clutching the paper containing the address that the maid had given him in his hand. As he opened the gate, he noticed a child playing in the garden at the front of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh it's you!" said Leith in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas walked up to him and crouched down in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have come to see my sister. She has been crying all day. I don't think she wanted to come back to Rohan" he said with concern on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did the bad men come and take you from Mirkwood?" Legolas asked putting a hand on Leith's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They were friends of Verdan, my sister's teacher. They told me to come with them to see my father. They said that Layla wouldn't come unless I went with them. She didn't want to come but she only came because I was going. she wrote a letter to you while our aunty, I mean our maid, was packing her clothes for her and she left it with our maid to give it to you. Did you receive it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I received it" answered Legolas, surprised at the boy's ignorance. It was clear that he didn't have a clue what was really going on, "And that it is why I'm here." he stopped when Layla came out to the garden to see who Leith was talking to.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she recognised the figure, she almost lost her balance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas!" she gasped then composed herself, turned serious and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stood up and walked over to Layla and took her hands into his, "I have come to take you away from here"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she said pulling her hands away from his, continuously glancing over at the cottage to see if anyone was watching them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Layla, you deserve better than this, please come with me. You do not have to put up with this"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you not see? I have no way out. I can not keep running away. I have a duty to fulfil."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is not the duty of a daughter! To be married off against her will! For money!" he whispered angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Desperation can lead a person to do anything. But even if it is not right, I still have to fulfil my duty. Please! You are making this so difficult. Please forget me" She pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please reconsider!" he begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can not! You know I, I can not!" she said weeping  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you honestly say that you want to marry him instead of me?" he asked gently  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I do not want to marry him. But I have no choice. My life is not so easy as yours. You have everything and I have nothing. I have to fulfil my duty"  
  
  
  
"But Layla I love you" he stood looking at her trying to search her eyes for some reassurance but when he found none, he said "you're giving away your life for a father who sold you off"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes hardened like stone. She stared at him and said, "I am engaged to another Legolas please leave before my father sees you."  
  
  
  
  
  
As she turned to go into the cottage Legolas tried one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will leave now if that is your wish", he called out after her and waited for a few moments but there came no response and he took it as a hint to leave. He slowly walked back to his horse and as he climbed on, he could see her tear stained face through the window of the cottage then she disappear and he rode away. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Let it go

Legolas rode on non stop for days determined to hold back his emotions until he got to his destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just after sunrise when he reached Moltolas and when he did, he got off his horse and jumped into the river fully clothed. He let himself sink under the water, trying to wash away his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while, fatigue took over him and he got out soaked in water and threw himself on the ground under the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes again and sat up. The sun was going down. 'I must've fallen asleep' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awaken from the death?" he heard a soft voice say from behind him. Startled, he sprang up and turned toward the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you do here Lara?" He said giving a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am come to see you. Father is worried. You have not been home since last week. Where have you been?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have gone away on business that concerns none but myself." He said sharply, which shocked Lara. He didn't mean to sound so rude but that's how it came out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could this business have anything to do with that mysterious girl from the ball?" she said walking toward him, "You still have not introduce us to her"  
  
  
  
  
  
He became silent. An image suddenly flashed into his mind of the day of the ball. He had told the king and Lara that he found his bride and that he would announce their engagement at the ball as planned. But his father warned him against her and said 'I have a bad feeling about this girl you speak of. Who is her father? What are her connections?' Legolas knew that when his father found out what happened, he would never let him forget it. Annoyance overcame him at this notion and he shouted, "I do not wish to talk about it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm yourself my dear, what is the matter with you? What has happened?" his sister asked with concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas became silent again. He raised a hand to his forehead and gently rubbed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara came closer to her brother and in the sweetest voice said "tell me what is the matter"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She has gone" he said sulkily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dear, you need not trouble yourself with such a person! She has made the biggest mistake to leave you" Lara said attempting to give him a hug but Legolas turned away before she had a chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did not say that she has left me! She has gone! Against her will to fulfil her father's wishes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas do you not think that you are overreacting about this girl? Could it be lust instead of love that you feel for her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked enraged. "You do not understand Lara" he shouted. Then walking away said in a calmer tone, "I should've been more persistent, I should've told her that I can not live without her, I should've made her see." he tried to find the right words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Made her see what? Legolas forget her. You can find someone else that can love you more. You can have any girl you want"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Do not speak like that." He hung his head, "I can have any girl I want and the only one I want, I cannot have. What life is this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She moved in front of him and then, taking his hands into hers said "you know, when mother was alive she told me of a song she heard when she journeyed to the lands of Men. It was written by a fair Lady called Christina Aguilera (LOOOOL) and in this song she says 'If you love something let it go.  
  
If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.  
  
It's for keeps (yeah) it's for sure.'  
  
So let her go Legolas and if she comes back to you then you will know that it is meant to be but for now you must move on my dear, now come with me, our father has requested a meeting with you" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Future

A/N: hey ppl, just wanted to say I don't like Christina Aguilera one bit but I like that part of her song so I just put it in. anyway, I want to remind you all once again that this story does have a happy ending ok!! Bye!!  
  
  
  
Legolas sat quietly on the ground, his back leaning on the fountain. He watched the stars intensely, "The stars are faded tonight" he whispered to himself. He tried hard to block out the events of the night from his mind but couldn't help thinking about what his father had told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Lara had convinced him to come back with her to the palace, he cleaned himself up and then was summoned to speak with his father in the conference room. There his father questioned him about the mysterious girl from the ball but Legolas didn't dare tell him what happened. 'I have read the letter' the king had said, 'I know what happened'  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas became furious and shouted 'how dare you invade my privacy! You have no right to!'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I have every right to. You are my son and the future king. Everything in your life concerns me!' the King snapped back then after a while, he said 'it is just as well that she has gone. You still have till the end of the year to choose a bride'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I will not!' Legolas yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
'You will do as I say!' the King yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas suddenly felt trapped and clutching his chest began panting. The king rushed to his side and said 'what is the matter my son?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why do you like to torture me so? What have I done to you? I only want to be happy!' Legolas said on the point of tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
A wave of guilt hit the King and he too was on the point of tears for his ill treatment of his son. 'I am sorry my son, I just want what is best for you. I am your father', he said, 'You will never know how much I love you and how much I want you to be happy'. He paused for a moment and then said, 'She is out of your life for a reason, Legolas. Now look to the future. You might find that your true love is right in front of your eyes'. He looked out the window and Legolas followed his gaze to see Adelaide walking passed the window. He turned back to his father and walked out of the room, then went for a walk in the garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas came back to reality again. In the distance, he could see Adelaide walking up the tree lined path toward him. She came and sat beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was in no mood for petty conversation but after a while, he reluctantly turned toward her. He could see that she had been crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What has happened?" he inquired apathetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Banquo doesn't want me. I went to see him at his house and he told me that he no longer cares for me" she said bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a lengthy silence in which they did not take their eyes off each other. Legolas thought it impossible that such a thing could happen for he knew exactly how much Banquo adored Adelaide. He suddenly started to feel guilty, realising how little time he had spent with Banquo and Adelaide since Layla came into his life. He had not been there for either of them, his best friends. But he had a feeling that his father and aunt Versa had something to do with what happened between them. He said nothing of it. Instead he said, "Then it seems we have both been abandoned" and turned his face back to the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? What of Layla?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She has a duty to fulfil, a life to lead and I am not part of it" he said resentfully  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see" Adelaide said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, Legolas felt closer to Adelaide than ever before. The expression on her face told him that she felt the pain inside him. "How will we survive it?" he asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As your father said, we must move on" she said steadily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are right" he whispered and led her to his room. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Alone

A/N: let me remind you all one more time: THIS STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING!!!! Hehehe ok here's chapter 15. This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story and then worked my way around it. So enjoy!! Don't 4get to R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, does this carriage go to Mirkwood Palace?" the elf maiden asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes my lady! Hop in!" the driver said with a wink. He rode on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla was unable to contain her excitement. She was smiling to herself and noticed the other passengers in the carriage (a lady and 2 males) looking at her strangely but she did not care. She would be returning to Legolas once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and fantasised about her meeting with Legolas. She would tell him all about the unexpected turn of events. Her father had died and his dealings went with him. She no longer had to marry Verdan.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was now free to do as she pleased but before she started over, she decided to go back to Mirkwood and see if she still had a chance with Legolas and ask for his forgiveness for all she had put him through.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been 6 months since her father's death and Layla wondered if Legolas might've abandoned his love for her. She remembered the last time she saw him, outside her cottage and all the love in his eyes when he told her to come back with him, and then, all the hurt on his face when she rejected him.  
  
  
  
  
  
'He surely hates me' she thought. But even if he did hate her, she wanted to make sure he forgave her for what she did. She couldn't bear to live in the world and have him feel any resentment toward her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before she knew it, they had entered the gates of Mirkwood and were approaching the palace. Layla looked out of the carriage window and so did the lady sitting opposite her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful" she commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I believe it is" Layla said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look," the lady said as they approached the palace, "what are all those people doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems to be a wedding" one of the males said peering over Layla's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they passed the front of the palace Layla could see that a wedding was indeed taking place. Everyone there was dressed in their finest clothing and were visibly rejoicing at the occasion.  
  
  
  
  
  
The carriage stopped right in front of the entrance of the palace. Layla got out and paid the driver. She walked through the entrance and looked around frantically for any sign of Legolas. Her eyes fell on the centre of the gathering where she saw him clothed in white. He was standing next to Adelaide who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla's heart stopped. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing as she watched Legolas lean over and kiss Adelaide softly on the cheek. At that very moment, Adelaide glanced in her direction. A look of shock formed on her face at the sight of Layla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla watched in complete disbelief. Her whole world seemed to have fallen apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had seen enough and turned to leave unable to speak. She began to run. She ran as though her life depended on it. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out and threw it under a carriage so that the horses could crush it under their hooves. She began to cry uncontrollably as reality set in. The pain was unbearable. She realised that she had no where to go and no one to turn to. He feet led her to Moltolas River were she collapsed on the ground, heaving and sobbing realising she had lost everything. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Bliss

A/N: wow its been ages since I last wrote anyway, I'm working on a new fanfic so check it out peeps ok! cyas  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did not get a chance to tell you before CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Legolas said to Banquo giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you my friend. I could not have done it without you. Indeed you are dearer to me than a brother and I wish you equal happiness" Banquo said with a wink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas beamed, "if you do not watch what you say, you will surely make us both cry!" he said just as Adelaide joined them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who would have thought it would end this way" she said putting her arm in Banquo's and looked at Legolas. Legolas had told Adelaide about his suspicions about his father and aunt getting in the way of Adelaide and Banquo's relationship and made them tell Adelaide the truth about why Banquo broke it off. After that, Banquo's grandfather passed away and left his father a handsome. Suddenly Banquo became Princess Versa's favourite person.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is just the beginning my wife, Legolas has yet to find his soul mate" Banquo said emphasising the word 'wife' and winking at Legolas. Ever since the ceremony, he had not stopped saying it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When he does he will be as happy as we are my husband" she smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas gave a weak smile and looked away. Inside he was wounded but he could not show his hurt to them. He was very happy for them, more than they could ever know but even though Layla was out of his life for good, his heart was still broken. But he wanted this day to be perfect for them and if that means covering up his broken heart, then so be it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Banquo could see the hurt in his friend's eyes and said "Do not trouble yourself Legolas! My wife and I will find someone for you"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Speaking of which, I saw someone earlier which I didn't expect to see at all" Adelaide exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" Legolas and Banquo said at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Layla!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas's heart began to race. He couldn't feel his legs. 'It cannot be true!' he thought 'what would she be doing here?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where, where?" he asked walking backward as if to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right here by the entrance of the palace", she said as he turned to leave  
  
  
  
  
  
"She ran in the direction of Moltolas I believe" Adelaide managed to call out before he began to run.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas was ecstatic. He ran and ran. 'She's back' he thought, laughing to himself and remembering the words his sister had told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, he got to the river. He saw her sitting on the ground staring straight ahead over the river. She was so still that she looked like a statue and didn't hear him move towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Layla" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned her tear stained face toward him slowly. He walked up to her and she stood up, moving away. With every step he took toward her, she took a step back as if she was afraid of him and he couldn't understand why.  
  
  
  
  
  
he stopped moving. "Layla, you are back" he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What of your fiancé?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My father has died"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be not sorry. Now I am free" she said bitterly and looked away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood there for a while in silence playing with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you moving back to Mirkwood?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I could"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas wondered what she meant by that but said no more. There was another long silence but this time, more intense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations" Layla said, breaking the silence, "I hope you will be happy together"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas was now more confused than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla looked at him with a puzzled face and putting her hands on her hips said, "I mean you and Adelaide. I saw her today. She seems very happy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas's face grew serious. "Layla, do you think I'm married to Adelaide?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla tried to answer but instead she burst out crying unable to control herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas gave a loud cheerful laugh. He moved quickly to Layla and grabbed her hands pulling her into an embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have not married her?" she said through sobs  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Layla I am not married to Adelaide. She is happily married Banquo"  
  
  
  
  
  
She fell into another hysterical fit of tears burying her face in his chest. They stood there embracing for a while; all that could be heard was Layla's soft sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while, Layla broke away and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry" she said softly, "I have come back to ask for your forgiveness for what I put you through and."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And to see if you still feel the same way as before"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean you want to know if I still love you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Layla you will always have my heart", he said with a serious face, "but do I have yours?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do" she said and leaned over and slowly kissed him on the lips letting her heart feel the love and passion he expressed through his kiss. She had not felt so loved by anyone before and let the kiss go on longer than she intended then slowly broke away. They stood happily gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes then Layla said "so Adelaide is now married to Banquo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas laughed and said "yes. His father has inherited a large fortune and suddenly he is worthy enough to marry a princess. But Banquo holds no grudges and all is forgotten. Everyone is pleased with the match"  
  
  
  
  
  
Layla smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now come with me my dear" Legolas said taking her hand, "I want you to meet my family!" 


	17. Farewell

So it was that Legolas finally got what he wanted,Layla. His father too, got what he wanted and Legolas was married on his birthday maintaining the family tradition. And everyone lived happily ever after until Legolas had to go join the fellowship and missed the birth of his daughter Leena. I have a very severe case of writer's block so the end wasnt all that, but hey, it was fun while it lasted.  
  
Farewell ppl and if you think you have a better ending then just email me and let me know what u've come up with!  
bye!!! 


End file.
